The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same mounted thereon.
In accordance with the recent trend toward miniaturization of electronic products, demand for a multilayer ceramic electronic component having a small size and high capacitance has increased.
Therefore, dielectric layers and internal electrodes are thinned and stacked in increasing amounts through various methods. Recently, in accordance with a reduction in a thickness of the dielectric layer, multilayer ceramic electronic components having an increased amount of stacked layers have been manufactured.
In addition, recently, ceramic electronic components having dielectric layers formed using a fine ceramic powder for thinness of the dielectric layer have been manufactured.
Further, in accordance with miniaturization and an increase in capacitance of electronic components, a thickness of a cover layer, a non-capacitance formation part, has also been decreased.
Meanwhile, as multilayer ceramic electronic components has been used in fields of application requiring high reliability such as vehicles, medical devices, and the like, demands have been made for multilayer ceramic electronic components to have high reliability.
In securing high reliability, defects such as cracks generated in components due to external impacts, malfunction of an apparatus caused by the occurrence of the cracks, and the like may be present.
Research into the development of a technology and a product for preventing a warpage crack from being generated in the multilayer ceramic electronic component has been continuously conducted, but there is a limitation.
Specifically, in order to prevent the occurrence of short-circuits due to warpage cracks, a method of increasing a margin in a length direction, a method of using a lead frame during a mounting process, a method of manufacturing an external electrode using an impact absorbing material, or the like, has been used.
However, it is difficult to apply the method of increasing the margin in the length direction to a high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic component, and a method of applying a polymer material such as epoxy or the like, to an external electrode may also have a limitation in securing warpage strength.
Further, in the method of using a metal lead frame, a high manufacturing cost may occur and a mounting area and a height may be restricted.
Therefore, research into technologies of improving bending strength characteristics while increasing strength against external impacts has been still demanded.